Several types of exercise balls can be utilized to promote physical and mental health. In particular, wooden Tai Chi balls are exercise balls that can be utilized to perform various physical and mental health exercises. However, historically Tai Chi balls are used for light physical exercises and are not used in weight training. Thus, users whose lean mass is reduced, such as from aging, cannot effectively benefit from physical exercise using Tai Chi balls.